


A Night in a Graveyard

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: M/M, Pining, graveyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I was going through old stuff I’ve written, and I came across this. It was a Halloween assignment that I wrote years ago when my friends and I we’re obsessed with Hunger Games, specifically Peeta and Finnick. I thought I would post it here. Hope you enjoy.Actual Summary - Finnick has dared Peeta to spend two hours in a graveyard, and Peeta has convinced Finnick to join him.
Relationships: Peeta Mellark/Finnick Odair
Kudos: 8





	A Night in a Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> This has gone through almost no editing at all, so the mistakes are all my own. If you notice any, just comment and I’ll probably fix it.

I cannot believe Finnick! He dared me to spend a whole two hours in a graveyard in the middle of the night. He  _ knows  _ that I can’t stand the dark ever since I was sick in a cave one time. It was dark and damp, and ever since that ordeal I have been deathly afraid of the dark. 

Luckily, I convinced Finnick to come with me so I wouldn’t be all alone. We agreed on starting at 11 P.M. and going home at 1 A.M. I’m dreading doing this, but Finnick promised he’d buy me bread, specifically pita bread. 

As I arrive at the graveyard, I can already see Finnick’s silhouette. He waves me over to the entrance, and I speed up slightly so as to not keep him waiting. 

“Hey, Peeta!” Finnick says as I stop walking and stand next to him. “You know, I’m not gonna lie, but I was kinda expecting you to not show up.” He laughs, and his laugh is infectious so I’m laughing too. 

“Really Finn? Even though this makes me face one of my biggest fears, the promise of bread afterwards gave me incentive enough to come,” I reply, incredulous at Finnick’s words. 

Finnick checks his watch, and looks back up at me. “Well, it’s 11:01, so do you wanna head in?” His question is useless, as he’s already walking through the gate. I follow after him, and my nerves spike as the rolling hills marked with stones come into clearer view. 

Finnick is already walking through the field of stones, and once again I’m jogging to catch up with him. Then, Finnick is running down a hill and out of my sight. 

As I run after him, the crest of the hill comes into view and I can hear a whoop of joy come from Finnick down the hill. I barrel up the hill, and then I’m falling and rolling down the hill now, and then there’s cold all around me and I’m sinking. My life flashes before my eyes and, unsurprisingly, there was a lot of bread. 

Then, I can feel strong arms around me and the cold water is rushing again, and I can  _ breath  _ again. Finnick is saying something, but I can’t make out what he’s saying. He’s carrying me out of the pond, through the graveyard, and setting me down into the passenger seat of his car. 

Finnick walks over to the driver’s side of the car and gets in and blasts the heat. Then we’re driving and I have no idea where we’re going until Finnick stops at Walmart. 

He’s talking again, and this time I can hear what he’s saying. “I’m gonna go in and grab a few things. I’ll leave the heat on for you.” 

I mumble out what I think is an, “Okay,” and Finnick nods and walks into the store. 

He’s back soon enough, and he’s got two bags in his hands. One has a big blanket that Finnick drapes over me, and in the other bag Finnick pulls out pita bread. 

My face lights up, and Finnick smiles slightly at that. He hands me a piece of the bread, and I immediately start to eat it. 

And then Finnick is driving me home, and I don’t really regret falling into that pond. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope someone gets something out of this. 
> 
> If you also read my WIP about an airbending Zuko from A:tLA, the next chapter of that should be up hopefully soon.


End file.
